The magnetic disk device has a magnetic disk provided in a housing, a spindle motor that supports and rotationally drives the magnetic disk, an arm equipped with a magnetic head, and a voice coil motor. The magnetic disk device can be caused to vibrate by a disturbance, for example, the rotation of a cooling fan provided in a server. When the magnetic disk device vibrates due to such a disturbance, there is a possibility that the positioning error of the magnetic head becomes large.